Another Earth
by IcefireGrace
Summary: Barry ends up on another Earth again and has to find his way back to Earth one. He meets the New Directions who have obvious animosity towards him because of the actions of his doppelganger, Sebastian Smythe. He has to protect this world from a new danger as The Flash all while trying to keep his identity a secret.
1. Chapter 1-3

Glee and Flash Crossover

CHAPTER 1

"I don't like you", Kurt bluntly told Sebastian, giving him a look that could curdle milk.

"Fun. I don't like you either", Sebastian replied. Oh it was on. Kurt hated the way Sebastian shamelessly flirted with Blaine and the fact that he was so confident he was going to beat New Directions at Nationals and get Blaine at the same time.

This happened a week ago and he had to endure Sebastian's stupid face in the Lima Bean all the time. It was like Sebastian lived there, always drinking his fancy coffee with his wannabe Disney Prince haircut and classy Dalton Academy blazer. He sighed as he sipped his coffee silently across Blaine, Rachel, Santana and Finn. He hadn't seen Sebastian today in the Lima Bean yet. He wasn't complaining because he could do without a day of drama. Before he could finish the thought, Sebastian suddenly walked in and Kurt couldn't help but groan. Blaine noticed the source of his groan and alerted the rest of the group.

"Maybe we should get out of here. I don't need him to patronize us anymore this week", Blaine told the group.

"No. We can't just leave every time we see him. He doesn't own the place. Let's just mind our own business. He doesn't seem to be noticing us", Kurt replied. He suddenly realised what was so weird. Sebastian didn't even look over at them which he always does, especially at Blaine and he seemed a little off. He wasn't wearing his usual Dalton blazer and his hair was somewhat shorter and ruffled. He somehow looked a little older and worn out for some reason. Kurt frowned.

"Does Sebastian seem a little off to you?" He asked the gang.

"He's Sebastian. Everything about him is off", Santana replied snidely.

"No. No. Look at him. He seems…I dunno…lost?" Kurt countered. Something was going on here. Sebastian was looking around as if he'd never been to the place and he looked disoriented. He didn't see the barista walking behind him carrying a pot of hot coffee and before Kurt could shout out a warning, Sebastian walked right into her and the scalding coffee spilled everywhere. Sebastian yowled in pain but immediately started apologizing profusely to the waitress, offering to help clean up. Something was really off.

"OK. You're right. Something IS off. The Sebastian we know is pretty composed and isn't that apologetic", Finn agreed as Rachel nodded. Something happened to him. For some reason Kurt felt sorry for him. He got up and made his way towards Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian. What has gotten into you? Lost your composure?" Kurt replied with a chuckle. Sebastian didn't respond, he was busy wiping the coffee stains off his jacket. Kurt frowned. "Sebastian!" Kurt called again loudly and finally Sebastian looked up with a startled look.

"What? Yeah sorry…I uh…yeah?" He replied, a little flustered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good…uh…thanks...sorry…I'm a little dazed."

"Uh-uh," Kurt replied. Something weird was going on. "Hey, do you wanna come and sit with us?" Something was wrong and Kurt began to suspect this was one of Sebastian's tricks to catch them off guard and do something to them again but he had to find out what was going on.

"I…uh…yeah ok…sure," Sebastian replied as he made his way with Kurt to Blaine, Santana, Finn and Rachel. All them looked taken aback. Kurt gave them a look and pulled up a chair for Sebastian. He still looked a little disoriented as he noticed everyone giving him hateful looks.

"Uh…hey guys," he said awkwardly with a half-wave. Everyone gave him cold suspicious looks.

"What's the matter with you, Fievel?" Santana remarked. Sebastian looked taken aback.

"Fiev- I don't…um…I'm sorry, you guys seem to have a problem with me," He noticed.

"No kidding. You're damn right we do. What's wrong with you huh? Is this one of your tricks? Are you gonna assault us with rock salt slushies again? What's the deal?" Finn asked, looking at Sebastian suspiciously.

"Look guys…I'm sorry…this is all a misunderstanding…I just- "Before he could finish his sentence a pretty waitress with dark skin came over with a jug of coffee

"Hey you guys need anything else?" Before anyone could reply Sebastian suddenly stood up.

"Iris? Oh gosh! Iris hey! I need to talk to you!" Sebastian replied breathlessly. The waitress, Iris, looked a little taken aback.

"Um…I'm sorry…do I know you?"

"Iris stop playing games, its important, can we meet at S.T.A.R Labs later? Bring Joe along. I know you're mad at me but it's important," Sebastian said. If Kurt hadn't known better, he swore he might've seen something more than familiarity in Sebastian's eyes when he looked at Iris. It was exactly how Kurt looked at Blaine. He frowned. Sebastian was gay wasn't he? And what in the world was S.T.A.R Labs?

"Look Mr…I'm sorry I've never met you in my life. If you don't have any orders, I have to go," Iris said as she walked away. Sebastian had a confused look on his face.

"Wha…this doesn't make any sense…unless…oh no…not again, "Sebastian muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. He turned towards them and something that looked like realization hit his face and he seemed pained by it. "Guys…uh…I have to go. See you later," He muttered as he rushed out of the shop.

"What's the matter with him?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face. Just as soon as she muttered those words, Sebastian reappeared in the shop, this time with his usual blazer, coiffed hair and condescending demeanour. He spotted their group and strode confidently towards them.

"Hey Blaine. Hello everyone else," He said with his usual evil smirk.

"What was the matter with you just now? How did you get changed so fast?" Finn asked

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

"You were acting all clumsy and confused and stuff."

"I think the stench of your depressing public school has addled your senses. I just walked in," He said, smirking. "Anyways, just wanted to wish you all the best for regionals. Don't feel too bad when The Warblers destroy you," He continued.

"Yeah we'll see about that," Rachel countered. Sebastian smirked and strode calmly away.

"That guy is just plain weird. He's definitely planning something," Finn remarked. Kurt silently agreed

CHAPTER 2

Barry knew he screwed up big time. Well technically it wasn't his fault he was stuck in another universe in another Earth. Again. He just remembered running really fast, pushing his limits and he didn't expect to reach such speeds but apparently he did and he managed to break the dimensional barrier and end up on a different Earth. Again. He didn't notice anything different until he realised Iris didn't recognize him and those high-school kids he met started calling him Sebastian, which meant he had an Earth…4… counterpart. He had to figure out a way to get home and he couldn't do that if there was two of him walking around. He had to find this…Sebastian. He didn't have to wait long because not long after his exit, he saw his doppelganger exiting the Lima Bean. His red Flash suit under his jacket and jeans had enough tranquilisation darts to put out a horse. He silently thanked Cisco for his insistence on extra protection. Just in case. With his super-speed, he sped over to Sebastian and injected him with enough sedatives to keep him out for a day. Sebastian didn't even notice a single thing. "Sorry", Barry muttered under his breath as he dragged Sebastian's form to a locked storage area behind the Lima Bean. He used his speed to break open the lock and carefully lay Sebastian beside some bricks. Barry took Sebastian's student ID and exchanged his jacket for Sebastian's blazer and made his way to the Lima Bean. He had to find someone who could help him or he'd be stuck here forever. Suddenly, he saw a group of guys wearing the same Dalton Academy blazer he had on, exiting the coffee shop. He decided to follow them. Unfortunately, they noticed him.

"Hey Sebastian, Glee club practice is cancelled today, "said a guy with blonde hair.

"Uh…right. Yeah. Thanks." Sebastian replied as he followed them to the school. Apparently it was a boarding school, which was convenient because he didn't have to find somewhere to sleep and it was getting late anyway.

As soon as he reached the fancy school, he immediately made his way to the computer room. He had to find out if this Earth had a S.T.A.R Labs. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any S.T.A.R Labs, which he expected. He sighed sadly, how was he ever going to return home? He made his way to the dorm and figured out where his room was. Of course he seemed off to most of the guys he shared the dorm with. He checked his watch, he still had about 12 hours until the real Sebastian woke up. Tomorrow was the weekend which was convenient because he could then find a solution to his massive stuck-on- a- different- Earth problem. All he could do for now was wait.

Barry woke up bright and early before most of his "peers" woke up. He found some sort of booklet documenting the rival glee clubs and found a group called the New Directions. He saw pictures of the high school kids he met earlier who seemed to hate him. Fortunately, they had their names on the booklet and he made sure to learn all their names just in case he met them again at the Lima Bean, which he was going to visit again to check on Sebastian.

He made his way to the Lima Bean storage area and found Sebastian still laying there peacefully. He felt extremely guilty but Sebastian would be fine. He injected him with another dose which would keep him out for at least another 12 hours. The worst the darts could do was give the sleeper light nightmares. He walked to the front of the shop and he noticed a crowd of people gathered around something. There was a squad of police cars and police tapes everywhere.

CHAPTER 3

Kurt wanted a normal Saturday morning, sipping coffee with Blaine at the Lima Bean. Unfortunately, that was probably not going to happen. Apparently, there was a break in at the coffee shop, though, who'd wanna rob a coffee shop was beyond him. There were police tapes everywhere and people were gathered outside the shop. Kurt and Blaine were soon joined by Santana who was just as surprised as they were at the commotion. There were two detectives talking to the waitress, Iris who seemed to have a cut arm. Suddenly Sebastian came running to them, calling out to Iris. Kurt couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" Sebastian asked frantically. Iris seemed taken aback. So was Kurt. Why did Sebastian suddenly care so much about this girl? He didn't so much as notice her existence in the Lima Been before yesterday.

"Yeah I'm fine. I wasn't here during the robbery. My cut arm…just an accident, kinda tripped on the glass," Iris said a little embarrassed.

"Oh. You tripped on glass? That's…kinda funny," Sebastian said and smiled. Iris smiled back but then her expression turned to confusion.

"Look. I really don't know you. I mean, I've seen you around quite a bit but you've never said so much as a word to me. I appreciate your concern but this is a little confusing," She replied.

"Right. Yeah. I just care about you. I mean, you as in the general population. I'm not saying I don't care for you. I care for you in a totally human to fellow human appropriateness of general caring," Sebastian bumbled, looking unsure of himself. Iris chuckled in spite of herself. Kurt frowned. Sebastian seemed to be so out of character. He was a total dorky, bumbling mess. Kurt exchanged a look with Blaine and Santana. They seemed to have the same thought he did.

"It looks like there were a few of them. Can't really tell, we've gotta wait for the CSI. Judging by all the broken glass, they must've used a crowbar or something," One of the detectives explained.

"Actually, judging by the shape of the broken glass, they used their fists, the fact that there's no blood is what's disconcerting…" Sebastian said with a frown.

"And who might you be?" The detective asked sceptically.

"Oh I'm no one of importance but once your CSI gets here, he or she will confirm what I said. The glass was broken using a fist. There was only one robber…" Sebastian started as he walked into the Lima Bean. Kurt and the others were astounded. How in the world did Sebastian know so much? "…look at the dirt on the floor. The robber came from some sort of construction site or it could be a military camp and there's only one set of footprints. Hmmm…nothing's missing," Sebastian continued.

"Nothing's missing because the alarm was tripped, kid. The _robbers_ turned tail and ran," The detective said with a smirk. His partner chuckled beside him.

"No. No. Based on the type of alarm used, it takes exactly 5 minutes for the police to get here. They knew where the money was- in the cashier- and they had approximately 3 minutes to get all the money and run. 2 minutes to make it out without getting caught but instead, once the alarm was tripped they immediately fled," Sebastian said

"Look kid, the guys were probably stoned and just chickened out when they heard the alarm. That's enough of playing cop," The detective said getting annoyed.

"Actually, it was a girl, judging by the shape of the footprints and shoes. And if she was stoned, why in the world would she rob a coffee shop? There's a jewellery shop just a few blocks away. No, this was done to get attention. But who's attention?" Sebastian replied deep in thought. The detectives frowned at him.

"Okay. That's enough. Get away from the crime scene before I arrest you and- "The detective started before being handed a report by the CSI that just finished evaluating the scene. He frowned because he didn't notice the CSI and did not want to admit that he was quite intrigued with what the kid said. He read through the report and frowned even deeper. Everything the kid said checked out. The only explanation would be the kid wasn't a kid and was a fully trained CSI instead.

"It checks out. What you said checks out," The detective said in astonishment. Kurt shared his astonishment. How did Sebastian know this?

"Who are you? The only explanation would be you're a fully trained CSI. Are you? Which department are you from?" The detective asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just a smart guy who's interested in criminology. I have to go…uh…my parents would be worried, "Sebastian replied, walking away. Kurt was not about to let this go. He grabbed Sebastian's arm as he passed him by.

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked.

"Uh…I read a lot and I watch a lot of CSI. It's a little obvious really," Sebastian replied but Kurt did not believe him for a moment. Then Santana said what everyone was already thinking.

"Look. Whatever you're up to, if you're up to your usual tricks of trying to sabotage our glee club again, I don't care what happens, I will punch you in your smug little face," Santana said staring Sebastian right in the eyes. He looked surprisingly taken aback.

"I'm not planning anything. So you don't have to worry about that. I have to go, "Sebastian said as he backed slowly away from them. He seemed so out of character. Something was definitely going on.


	2. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The break- in was extremely unusual. Just the day after he shows up at the Lima Bean, there's a break-in. He was getting desperate and he needed to find someone who could help him get home or he would put everyone on this Earth in danger. Everything that happened usually happened because of him, and this Earth seemed a whole lot more peaceful than most. There didn't seem to be any superheroes or villains which was a good thing and he didn't want to be the one who brought unwanted excitement to it, especially given its obvious vulnerability. He walked to the storage area where he left Sebastian. He was planning to get him out of there and disappear from this place forever. He didn't need to be in the same place his doppelganger happened to be. He would find some other way to get home, maybe train to become faster all by himself and break the dimensional barrier all on his own. He sighed to himself as he realised he was probably going to be stuck here a long time.

He dragged Sebastian out of the storage area and tried his best to place him in a seating position near the back door of the Lima Bean, that way when he woke up, he would feel a lot less disoriented. Barry muttered an apology to Sebastian and was about to speed away when he heard a gunshot right behind him. Needless to say, if he did not have his super speed, he would definitely have been dead. He let the bullet he caught fall to the ground before speeding to catch his attacker. Fortunately, he managed to catch the attacker. Unfortunately, that was exactly the intention.

"Caught me," said a woman with dark hair. She elbowed Barry in the stomach and left him winded on the ground.

"I wasn't sure when I detected the breach but then I saw you dragging him in here," the woman said pointing her chin at Sebastian, "and I had to test if The Flash was as fast as they all say, hence the gun," she continued.

"Detected the…wha…you can detect breaches? You're a metahuman? How?" Barry asked taken aback.

"Just like you, I'm locked out of our Earth. I was hit by the particle accelerator just like you, Flash, and I discovered, just like your friend Cisco – yes I know who he is – I could open dimensional breaches, travel through them and shoot dimensional bursts. I was testing out my powers one day and, unfortunately, at that exact moment, you ran too fast and the breach I had opened vibrated at the same frequency as this Earth. Your speed combined with my powers sent us both tumbling here. Of course I could detect it was you and I had to get your attention, which is why I broke into the coffee shop," the woman explained.

"Why? What do you need from me? Who are you? "Barry asked still confused. The woman just smiled. There was something about her that was just off. "Well just like you, Barry Allen, I want to go home and I'll need your help," she said, starring at him straight in the eyes. Something wasn't adding up. Barry didn't trust her. He had a lot of experience trusting people he thought were actually trustworthy, like Zoom and the Reverse- Flash. It did not end well. He wasn't about to take a chance here.

"Right. That's all you want though, just to get home?" Barry tried to make sure. The woman smiled again.

"I'm not quite ready yet. I have…something to complete. I will be in touch. I hope you do decide to assist me Flash," she said while turning her back to him.

"You still haven't answered me. Who are you? And what if I refuse?" Barry asked as she turned her head toward him and smiled yet again.

"You can call me…. Tremor…" she said turning towards him, "and if you refuse…." Tremor suddenly pushed out her hand and a sharp burst of energy shot out and hit Barry square on the chest. He was sent flying backwards into the wall. "You'll get more of that," Tremor continued, a look of firm determination in her eyes. Before he could catch his breath or register what had happened, Tremor was gone, leaving him lying on the ground. This was not good. Not good at all. He had to find help. Fast.


	3. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I feel there's something going on Mr. Schue," Finn said glancing at the rest of the New Directions. "I think he's planning something," Finn continued.

"I say we follow him and find out what he's planning. We can't afford him blinding one of us again with slushies or something," Blaine agreed. Kurt sat silently beside Blaine. Something didn't add up. He looked up at Mr. Schue and he noticed him deep in thought.

"Guys. We don't know for sure that he's planning something. We can't just stalk him and follow him wherever he goes," Mr Schuester said trying to be reasonable.

"What else do you want him to do to us? Its Sebastian we're talking about! The only way is extreme measures!" Artie countered.

"Okay that's enough! We've got to be better than him. That doesn't mean we don't proceed with caution but until we're extremely sure he's up to something, we are going to leave him alone! Do you understand me?" Mr Schuester firmly told his students. There were reluctant mumbles of agreement all around.

Back at his locker, Kurt was deep in thought. Sebastian was definitely up to something but he wasn't sure if it was related to sabotaging their Glee Club. He saw Blaine walking towards him and he decided once and for all what he was going to do. Mr Schuester was definitely not going to like his plan but he can't dislike what he doesn't know. Kurt told Blaine his plan.

"Kurt, I will support you no matter what but this is stupid. Do you think he's going to _still_ be at the Lima Bean? Besides, there's an ongoing police investigation here! Its closed! Mr Schue didn't want us following him, remember," Blaine tried to reason with Kurt.

"Look Blaine, Sebastian knew something about the robbery. Too much in fact. I'm not buying the "I read a lot and watch CSI" excuse. I don't know if he's planning to sabotage the glee club but there's definitely something going on. Did you even see how he acted? Especially to that Iris girl. Mr Schue doesn't have to know what we're up to. We're not doing anything, we're just retracing his steps," Kurt said getting a little exasperated.

"You think he _robbed_ the place? C'mon Kurt, it was a woman, we heard what those detectives said!" Blaine said getting a little exasperated himself.

"I don't know what to think. Let's just check the back storage area."

Kurt and Blaine made their way to the back. At first they noticed nothing out of the ordinary but then they saw Sebastian's seemingly lifeless form leaning against the door.

"What in the world? Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed while running towards him. Blaine followed. Sebastian started to stir before opening his eyes and trying to register what happened.

"Sebastian! Are you alright?" Blaine tried to make sure.

"Yes. I…I'm fine. What happened?" He said looking around extremely confused. Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks. This was beyond odd.

"Sebastian, do you know how you ended up here?" Kurt asked.

"No…I... I remember having coffee and telling you guys we were going to crush you at regionals – which we are by the way – and then walking out of the shop," Sebastian said with a tiny smirk. Kurt sighed. Sebastian was as insufferable as usual. Nothing would change that.

"Then what happened?" Blaine urged him to continue.

"Well how should I know?! I ended up here didn't I? I hope I didn't miss Glee Club practice! Ugh…the amount of work Dalton is giving us! Well, I guess they want us to be the best, unlike those public schools. You two would know about those," Sebastian replied with his usual smirk as he tried to stand and steady himself. Kurt had a strong urge to push him down again. Judging by the look on Blaine's face, he probably had the same thought.

"Look Sebastian, I don't know what you're playing at but that was yesterday. After that you were acting all weird this morning during the break-in at the Lima Bean – "

"There was a break-in at the Lima Bean? What? This morning? Wait…what day is it?!" Sebastian replied quite frantically.

"Yes. The Lima Bean. You basically solved who broke in the place for the police remember?" Blaine said, quite confused.

"What is wrong with you? I never did that! What day is it?" Sebastian asked again.

"It's Saturday."

"What? No! That can't be right! You don't even know the days of the week? C'mon give yourselves more credit! Its Friday!" Sebastian exclaimed

"It's Saturday Sebastian. Stop playing games. Now how did you know about the robbery?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't know about the robbery! I was here! In this disgusting place. Great, my blazer is ruined. Why is it all crumpled? It's like someone was running in it," Sebastian said, trying to smooth his Dalton blazer.

"Sebastian! You were there! Now tell us what's been going on!" Blaine said, almost on the verge of shaking the truth out of him.

"Look I don't know! I really don't know! I was here the whole time! I swear!" Sebastian exclaimed edging away from Blaine.

"He's telling the truth. He was here the whole time. It was me. I was the one who was there at the crime scene," A man wearing a red suit and a mask suddenly replied. Kurt turned around in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Blaine asked. The man pulled back his red mask. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. He barely registered Blaine's gasp of disbelief and Sebastian's "what in the world is going on here?" because he was pretty confused himself. To be honest, this was actually _beyond_ confusing.

"Hey. My name is Barry Allen, I'm the fastest man alive. I also think I'm on the wrong Earth. Again. I'm really going to need your help."


	4. Chapter 6

"Alright, we're in a safe place where no one will interrupt us. Just like you insisted," Kurt said

"Really? In a choir room right in the middle of a high school where anyone can walk in?" Barry countered.

"It's a Saturday so it's bound to be quiet and we just finished Glee Club practice like a few hours ago. It's fine," Kurt replied.

"You better tell us what's going on. If you try anything, just be reminded that I'm a good boxer," Blaine said. Among them all, Blaine seemed the tensest. Sebastian, on the other hand, was silent. He was staring at Barry with narrowed eyes and Kurt assumed that among all of them, he was probably finding this the hardest to process.

"Okay look, as I've said before, I'm from another Earth. I'm a trained CSI on my Earth, which is how I knew about the robbery. The theory of the multiverse is real. I ended up here by accident, alright? But in doing so, I might have accidently brought someone who isn't exactly as friendly as I am. She calls herself Tremor. She says she just wants to get home but I'm willing to bet that isn't all she wants. So before anything gets out of hand, I need a way to get home and drag her along with me. To do that I need to find someone named Harrison Wells. I've looked online but there isn't a S.T.A.R Labs here and I don't know if his doppelganger even exists on this Earth. Right now he's the only one who can help me," Barry said in one breath. Kurt could see the desperation in his eyes but he still couldn't believe or even wrap his head around what Barry was saying.

"Okay say we believe you're from another Earth, I don't know much about dimensional travel and all but wouldn't that mean you've got to be really fast? Like fast enough to travel through dimensions and stuff like that?" Blaine countered

"Remember I told you I was the fastest man alive?" Barry asked. Kurt exchanged looks with Blaine and nodded. Barry's face split into a knowing grin, "Well….," There was a pause, then, Barry suddenly disappeared in a blur of light and before Kurt could even blink, he noticed he was gripping a cone of vanilla ice-cream in his hand. He looked over at Blaine and Sebastian, they too were holding vanilla ice-cream cones with similarly dumbfounded expressions plastered on their faces. Barry was watching them with his dorky grin still unmistakably apparent on his face.

"I remember doing that once when I was trapped on another Earth. The look on your faces never gets old," Barry said cheerily.

"Trapped on…another Earth? How many Earths have you been trapped on? No scratch that, how many Earth are there in the first place?!" Blaine exclaimed.

"The answer to that is: infinite. Anyways, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator on my Earth exploded and I became…well…a superhero," Barry replied with a smile.

"Okay. Okay. So you're fast enough to travel through dimensions and you've been trapped on a different Earth before. How did you manage to get back?" Kurt asked. He had a massive headache from trying to make sense of all this nonsense.

"Ah well, I had help that time too but unfortunately, that is quite impossible here, trust me."

"Right. Okay. Please explain who this…Tremor…person is?" Kurt asked. His headache was becoming unbearable.

"Well, when the particle accelerator exploded on my Earth, it unleashed countless sorts of theoretical unknown energies onto my city which affected many people, including me. The people affected developed…abilities…and we call them metahumans. I believe Tremor was affected as well and she developed the ability to open breaches into other dimensions, among others. Apparently, the exact time she opened a breach, I managed to run really fast which paralleled the vibrational frequency of this Earth and sent us both here by accident. She was the one who broke into the Lima Bean to get my attention. She needs me for something. I am not willing to take any risks because I'm sure whatever she's planning is not good, which is why I need to find Harrison Wells – here's to hoping he exists on this Earth – to help me get home. I need a way to trick her into coming along with me as well before she starts anything. Harrison Wells is the smartest person I know and I need your help finding him. So please guys. You have to believe me. How much more do I need to prove myself to you?" Barry said, the tone of desperation quite apparent in his voice. Noticing the looks of disbelief still apparent on Kurt's and Blaine's faces, Barry sighed in defeat, "Look, your Earth is in danger! And the only way to save it is to find someone who can help me! Harrison Wells is my best bet!" Barry continued quite frantically.

"I've always dreamed of becoming a superhero," Sebastian suddenly spoke. Kurt jumped, he had almost forgotten Sebastian was there. "I believe you Barry, and it so happens that I actually have read about a Harrison Wells before," Sebastian continued.

"Oh my god. You have no idea how relieved I feel. But I checked for S.T.A.R Labs and there was nothing like that here. No mention of it. He was its founder back on my Earth," Barry replied, a look of immense relief apparent in his eyes.

"That's because the Harrison Wells of this Earth is the founder of T.E.S.S Labs, named after his late wife, Tess Morgan. When his wife died, he closed down the place and went to work for the military. I guess he felt it was the way to go. After a few years, he retired and apparently is living – very conveniently I must say – here in Ohio. The military still has most of his research, though," Sebastian said very matter-of-factly. He strode over to Barry and shoved the already- melted cone of ice cream in his hand. "Superhero or not. You've got to watch your diet. No one likes a fat guy running around in a tight red suit," Sebastian said arrogantly. If Barry didn't punch the guy, Kurt certainly would, or maybe he'd ask Blaine to do it since he could throw a stronger punch.

"Wha…right…yes…sorry. I have a high metabolism though, so I don't think that could happen anytime soon, "Barry replied uncomfortably.

"How did someone as dorky and nerdy as _you_ become a superhero?" Sebastian said, eyeing Barry from head to toe. "I was so surprised when I saw you. We looked exactly alike. I was wrong though, unlike me, you have bad posture. Your hair is a mess," Sebastian continued.

"Uh…I uh…well – "

"Shut up Sebastian. I'm surprised there's even a decent version of you like Barry out there. Barry, don't mind him. He's a douche," Blaine replied.

"Right. No its fine. Sebastian, I need you to find Dr. Wells for me. Please, it's my only chance," Barry told him seriously.

"Yeah, yeah I'll find him for you. No matter how bad your posture or your hair is, you still help people. You use your powers for good and I admire that," Sebastian replied. Kurt was taken aback at his response, there might be a shred of decency in Sebastian after all.


	5. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Alright. You guys wait down here. I'll go to our computer room and I'll research Harrison Wells. Hopefully, I find out something about his address before the rest of my schoolmates discover that I'm at two places at once," Sebastian said as he rushed away from Kurt, Blaine and Barry who were just at the entrance of Dalton Academy.

"Right yes. We'll wait here," Barry replied.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have assumed that Sebastian's doppelganger was a cool superhero from another Earth, "Blaine said smirking. Barry couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I might as well do something good with these powers. A friend of mine once told me that the bolt of lightning _chose_ me. I don't know if I believe that but it doesn't matter what I believe. What matters is those who believe in _me._ Those who believe I can keep them safe," Barry replied. He truly wanted to believe he could save everyone but he knew that there are some – no matter how hard he tried – he would always fail to save. He had to accept that he couldn't save everyone. _Dad. Mum._ His chest ached when he thought of his failure to save his own parents. The only family he had now was Joe and Iris and Wally. They were pretty mad at him when he decided to leave without even saying goodbye. He moved out of the house in the wee hours of the morning when they were still asleep. The only way he could keep them safe was to keep them at a distance. He didn't even try explaining that to them. The less they knew, the further away he kept them, the better.

"So what other things can you do Barry?" Kurt asked. He looked pretty excited. For someone who just received mind-blowing information, he seemed pretty composed. Better that most.

"Well, I can throw lightning. It really comes in handy sometimes. I have travelled through time before but I tend to avoid that, it usually doesn't end well for – "

"My beautiful boy. How I've missed your wild imagination," A woman's voice suddenly said, tinged with laughter. Barry froze. His heart stopped and his eyes widened. He noticed Kurt's confusion at his expression but he couldn't bring himself to even move. He knew that voice. That beautiful voice _._ How he imagined hearing that wonderful voice again. He turned slowly around and there she was standing there. Her beautiful face, wide smile, loving eyes. He thought he was dreaming. He reached out and touched her face and she felt so real. She took his hands in hers, her brow furrowed a little in confusion at his actions but her smile of happiness still apparent on her perfect face. Barry couldn't help but stare. His mother was standing right in front of him.

"Darling, are you alright? You seem surprised," His mother's doppelganger asked.

"Of course, he seems surprised Nora, we succeeded in surprising him. It's a surprise visit after all!" A man behind his mother replied cheerily, "How you been slugger?" the man continued. Nora Smythe chuckled. Barry couldn't take the emotions coursing through him at the moment, the overwhelming joy, then sadness and pain that was taking him over were almost too much to bear. He smiled as he looked over at his father's doppelganger's familiar, wonderful face. He stared at the face of the person whom he worked so hard to free to be close to again. His only family left, so cruelly taken away from him the same place his mother was abruptly robbed of her life.

"Oh Henry, he seems surprised alright," Nora said, still smiling. At that moment, it was just the three of them. Nora, Henry and Barry. Nothing else mattered in the world. He had his parents back. They were a family again. It was perfect. Everything was going to be alright again. Then, reality sunk in as a single lone tear streamed down his face. They weren't his parents. They only _looked_ like his parents. They were Sebastian's family. His parents were dead and they were never coming back. The tears flowed freely now that this cruel reality had sunk in. Nora's smile turned to confusion when she saw Barry's tears.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Nora asked, cupping Barry's face in her palms and wiping away the tears.

"Nothing…mum…I just missed you a lot. Dad, I missed you too," Barry said quietly.

"Awww slugger, we missed you too. I still think you don't need to be in a boarding school but you always insisted on Dalton. You sure you don't wanna move somewhere closer to us?" Henry asked, ruffling Barry's hair. Barry wanted to insist on staying with them forever but he reminded himself that they weren't his parents. They were Sebastian's. What a happy life Sebastian led.

"Nahh, its fine dad. Here's good. Please visit often though," Barry said, smiling through his tears. Nora and Henry pulled him in an embrace and he never felt safer and happier.

"So are you ready? We're going for lunch right down the street. It's a really nice restaurant. Your father's state attorney friends recommended this place," Nora said happily. Barry would've liked nothing better, but he knew he couldn't. He reminded himself again that they weren't his parents. He smiled sadly.

"Why don't you guys go on first. I'll catch up with you as soon as I get ready alright? Just need to change out of my jacket and say goodbye to my friends," Barry said indicating Kurt and Blaine who were standing there looking unsure of themselves. Henry laughed.

"That's our Sebastian, always the fashionista," Henry chuckled as he and Nora walked out of the entrance to Dalton, waving goodbye to Barry, Kurt and Blaine.

"Goodbye mum. Goodbye dad," Barry whispered wistfully to himself while wiping the tears from his face as he watched his parents walk away from him for the last time.


	6. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Barry's tear-stained face. Judging by his reaction to Sebastian's parents, something horrible must have happened. Before he could ask what was wrong, Barry announced that he was going to look for Sebastian. Kurt was about to exclaim that it was a bad idea but Sebastian had suddenly come back down to the entrance.

"Well Barry, I couldn't find out where Dr. Wells lives but I managed to get his assistant's number. We can arrange a meeting," Sebastian said.

"Hey yeah. Thank you, Sebastian. You…Your parents dropped by to surprise you actually. You're supposed to be meeting them for lunch down the street?" Barry said, looking away. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"They always do this to me! I tell them time and time again that they should _call_ beforehand! I can't just drop everything and go off with them! I have a life!" Sebastian said angrily. Kurt looked over at Barry who was frowning.

"Sebastian, they're your parents," Barry said quietly.

"Yeah, which makes it a whole lot more annoying," Sebastian muttered under his breath.

"What is your problem huh? You know, I think Kurt and Blaine are right! You _are_ a douche! Stop being a spoilt brat! You're lucky to have them!" Barry said angrily. Kurt was taken aback. He detected the pain in Barry's voice. Sebastian flinched at Barry's tone.

"Barry what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," Barry replied.

"You are not fine. Just tell us what's wrong," Blaine said.

"Guys, seriously, it's nothing. I'm alright," Barry said again.

"I don't know what you're so upset about. I'm pretty sure your parents do things to annoy you too," Sebastian said unsympathetically.

"Yeah. I'm sure they would have but I'll never know because they're both dead," Barry said looking Sebastian right in the eyes. Kurt and Blaine stood and starred, shell-shocked at Barry. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"I…I didn't…its – "

"Its fine. You…you didn't know," Barry said solemnly.

"That must have been hard. Seeing your parents' doppelgangers," Blaine said. Kurt saw Barry take a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"When I was 11, my mother…. was murdered by a speedster. He was after me, but I managed to escape. He was angry…and so…he…he killed her, just to get to me, and my father… was wrongfully accused for her murder," Barry said, his head hung low, "then, years later, when I was finally starting to come to terms with her death, when I was finally able to…to find some peace…my father is taken from me…by another speedster, just to get to me again. Just when I managed to free my dad from prison. Just when I had him back. He's just… gone. They're both dead because of me. Everything that happens is because of me. How am I ever going to find peace with that?" Barry asked, his voice cracking. Kurt placed his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"You have to realise Barry, sometimes you can't save everyone," Kurt said gently.

"I know. It's the price of being a superhero. I promise you though, I will not let anyone on this Earth die because of me. You will be safe," Barry promised, as he looked at Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian. There was determination in his eyes. Sebastian sighed.

"Barry, I'm sorry, the reason I wanted to cancel with my parents is because I want to help you find Wells. I want to help you get home," Sebastian said. Barry stared at him for a moment before his lips cracked into a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry too Sebastian," He said, his dorky grin plastered on his face again. Kurt smiled sadly. Under that heroic, charming, dorky, cheerful persona, Barry Allen was hiding a lot of pain.


	7. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Ok so we're meeting Dr. Wells in an hour, although I'm assuming the explaining and convincing him to help us part is going to be the problem, "Sebastian told Barry. Barry nodded. He didn't really feel like chatting at the moment. For some reason he had a splitting headache, he thought he was hearing Cisco's voice calling to him. He tried to shrug it off but his headache just became worst.

"Barry are you alright? You seem off," Blaine noticed. They were back in the McKinley High auditorium and all Barry could do was sit down and massage his temple.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just...have this headache – "He was cut short as he felt like his head was split open by an axe. He tried formulating words but he seemed to have forgotten how to speak because of the pain. He shouted out in agony as Kurt raced over to him to steady his crumpling form. Suddenly, the headache just stopped. Barry opened his watering eyes and almost fell back out of his seat when he noticed Cisco's vibe form right in front of him. Cisco had Vibed himself in front of Barry.

"What the hell? Who the heck are you?!" Blaine exclaimed, moving away from Cisco. Kurt and Sebastian had similarly flabbergasted expressions on their faces.

"Dude, for real? Who the heck are these people? What? After just a week, you've moved on and found a new Team Flash?" Cisco replied indignantly.

"Cisco! A week? I've been gone for a week? It has only been like a day and a half!" Barry replied, shocked.

"Bro, it's been a week. Look I can't keep this up for long. For some reason, this Earth's vibrational energy is too strong and it's counteracting my powers. It shuts me out. I've been vibing you for a long time and I've tried contacting you but it just didn't work. I felt a stronger connection today which allowed this. I don't think I can repeat this again, though. Sorry for the headache," Cisco said sheepishly.

"Never mind that. Can Dr. Wells and Caitlin get me home?" Barry asked anxiously.

"Barry I'm sorry but we can't. As I said this Earth's vibrational frequency is too strong. If we tried anything it would probably disintegrate the both of us," Cisco said.

"Right. We wouldn't want that."

"Look, we can't help you but the other metahuman, Tremor, who got stuck here with you – yeah I've been Vibing her too – she can help you get home but she's extremely dangerous, Barry. I don't really know what she's up to, she keeps blocking my Vibes of her, but it's nothing good. Her real name's Jane Bridget. She was a scientist at Mercury Labs but she got fired because her research was…unethical…to say the least. You've got to bring her back here so we can contain her before anyone gets hurt," Cisco said.

"Alright, but how am I going to do that? Cisco!" Barry asked frantically as he noticed Cisco's form starting to slowly dissolve away.

"Barry! I'm sorry! I can't keep this up! The connection is dissolving! Just be careful, Barry!" Cisco told Barry, his form becoming translucent.

"No Cisco! Wait! Try to maintain the connection! Cisco! "Barry called out to him desperately.

"Barry, I can't I'm sorry! Be careful and…please come home, "Cisco said as he faded away and disappeared entirely. Barry stared at the place where Cisco's form dissolved just a few seconds ago and he never felt more helpless than he was right now. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. He didn't know how he was going to win this time and they were definitely running out of time.

"What in the world just happened?" Sebastian asked, staring at the space that occupied Cisco's form just a few seconds ago.

"We're running out of time. Where are we supposed to meet Dr. Wells?" Barry asked.

"Well at his house. His assistant gave me his address, but that's not for another hour," Sebastian said as he looked over at Kurt and Blaine who still had shocked expressions on their faces.

"We don't have an hour. What's his address? "Barry asked Sebastian. As soon as Sebastian told him, Barry disappeared in a flash of red in the blink of an eye. Before anyone could react, Barry suddenly reappeared and he seemed to have brought someone with him.

"What in the…how did you…where am I?!" Doctor Harrison Wells asked frantically as he stared at Barry with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"You kidnapped Dr. Wells? Barry!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We're running out of time and I didn't kidnap him exactly. He was already going to meet us. I just…sped up the process, "Barry replied looking a little sheepish.

"Somebody better explain what is happening _right now_!" Dr. Wells said forcefully, still starring, shocked, at Barry.

"Dr. Wells, I'm really sorry but we're running out of time and I really need your help," Barry replied.


	8. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Alright. So you need my help to get home. If you were fast enough to come here, you are fast enough to go home, "Dr. Wells told Barry.

"The problem is the vibrational frequencies. What if I happen to vibrate at a different frequency than my Earth and I end up God knows where "Barry explained.

"Ok. Fine. And about this Tremor girl you were talking about, she played a role in bringing you here, did she not? And you say she's planning something…devious – for want of a better word – which might cost people their lives? How do you know this exactly? You do not have definitive proof that she is going to do something heinous. She probably just wants to get home like you," Dr. Wells reasoned.

"Look, Dr. Wells, she is dangerous. I told you, my friend Cisco did research on her and he found some pretty nasty things, plus she threatened me. How much more proof do you need that she's shady at the least? Please, Dr. Wells, I need you to find a way to bring us both home. And fast, "Barry replied urgently.

"Alright Mr. Allen, I will of course assist you in any way I can but I must admit this is a somewhat difficult task, even for me. Of course, the discovery that the theory of the multiverse is all true is somewhat astounding to behold but adding to the fact that I have a man who is fast enough to break the dimensional barrier standing right in front of me definitely makes this more daunting, to say the least. However, you will go home Mr. Allen and this world _will_ be safe, "Dr. Wells promised. Barry nodded at him.

Kurt definitely agreed with Dr. Wells. It finally started to sink in, the craziness of all that was happening around him. He looked over at Blaine who had a similar expression on his face which he recognized all too well. It was his exact expression the moment Barry came into their lives. He linked his fingers through Blaine's and smiled at him. Blaine smiled back, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Right. This is all well and good but how long will it take for you to send Barry home? I really don't need two of me walking around everywhere, especially not someone with hair like that," Sebastian said, wrinkling his nose. Kurt rolled his eyes. He was wondering when Sebastian's attitude would resurface.

"Well, I cannot answer that question as I don't know yet. However, it is truly remarkable to notice, instead, how two can look exactly alike and generally be considered the same person but vastly differ in all other aspects at the same time, "Dr. Wells said and winked at Sebastian who just frowned while Barry stifled a laugh.

"We don't look _exactly_ alike, "Sebastian muttered under his breath, missing the point. Kurt smirked at him.

Before anyone could do anything else, Barry suddenly clutched his head in agony and screamed out as he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Sebastian was the first one to him as he tried to steady Barry's form.

"What's happening to him?!" Kurt yelled at Dr. Wells as he and Blaine rushed over to Barry.

"I…I don't know – "Before Dr. Wells could complete his sentence, a woman's form appeared in front of Barry and he immediately calmed down. The woman had Vibed in front of Barry just like Cisco had. Kurt could guess who she was.

"Well Flash. How interesting to see you on your knees, powerless before me. I'd like to say sorry for the pain but it's no good lying isn't it?" Tremor said and smiled. "Anyways, meet me at the abandoned military base just 20 miles south of this pathetic school, "Tremor continued. Kurt noticed Tremor's field of vision was limited, she could only view things in front of her which meant she couldn't exactly see Dr. Wells who was standing behind her. This would probably serve as an advantage to them. Kurt gestured hurriedly to Dr. Wells to hide from view, who immediately reciprocated by hiding behind the stage door.

"Military base? Why? You haven't told me what you need me for. If you don't tell me I might be less prepared and end up screwing up whatever you're planning, "Barry said, trying to figure out her plan. Tremor laughed.

"Oh Barry, you think I'm that stupid? Of course I'm not telling you what I'm planning. I _know_ you Barry. I've been watching you a long time. You're smart and I know you've figured out what I plan to do may not be particularly…beneficial…to this Earth. I will tell you this, though, the vibrational frequency of this Earth is extremely powerful. It can benefit the both of us. After all, we want the same thing. To go home. I just need a little more…charge…before I get home and this Earth is perfect for it. Once I have enough power, I will be able to send us both home. I need your speed to…kick-start…the charging process, "Tremor said, choosing her words carefully. She smiled again. Her smile was just creepy. Barry stood up with his fists clenched. He looked angry.

"I won't let you harm anyone Bridget – yeah I know your name – and I'm not helping you with anything. You want to go home? Fine. I'll do everything I can to help you with _that,_ nothing else. I'm not meeting you anywhere and I'm not giving you anything," Barry said, looking Tremor right in the eyes. Tremor's creepy smile faded away and was replaced with a creepy pout instead.

"I knew you would decline, dear, which is why I brought along a little incentive to try and convince you to change your mind. Remember, Barry, you brought this on yourself, "Tremor replied, her creepy smile back in place again. Tremor suddenly disappeared from view but she reappeared a few moments later, dragging a woman by her red hair. The woman had tears streaming down her face. All Kurt could feel was horror as he realised who the woman was. Similar outcries by Barry and Sebastian only made him realise how twisted this situation was. Nora Smythe was struggling against her bonds, silenced because of the gag in her mouth.

"You let her go, you twisted witch!" Sebastian threatened. Kurt didn't even recognize Sebastian. He had a look that would have probably decimated Tremor for even laying a finger on his mother. Unfortunately, she was unfazed. Barry on the other hand, looked helpless.

"Tremor, look please, let her go alright? She's innocent. Don't do this. Please," Barry pleaded.

"That's entirely up to you darling. If you don't meet me at the base in two hours, I promise you Barry Allen, this woman will feel pain like no other as I slowly shatter every nerve in her body. Trust me, she _will_ feel everything," Tremor replied with manic conviction. Before anyone could react, Tremor disappeared in a burst of vibrational energy, leaving everyone feeling helpless.

Kurt looked at Barry who had a particular look in his eyes which Kurt could not place. It was a cross between rage and helplessness. Sebastian was pacing around anxiously with his hands on his head.

"What are we going to do? Barry! What are we going to do?!" Sebastian asked frantically.

"There's no other option. I have to meet Tremor. I have to give her what she wants, "Barry said quietly, looking down.

"No! Mr. Allen you can't!" Dr. Wells suddenly exclaimed as he walked hurriedly towards them.

"Did you not hear what she said? She's going to kill my mother!" Sebastian exclaimed. Dr. Wells held up his hands to calm him down.

"No. Listen to me. It was lucky she did not notice me or else she wouldn't have divulged as much information as she did," Dr. Wells tried to explain

"What do you mean? She barely said anything," Barry replied. Dr. Wells held up his palm again to silence Barry.

"She told us her location and I think I know what she wants to do," Dr. Wells began. Barry nodded for him to continue. "Years ago when I was still working for the military, I came across the discovery that this Earth vibrated at an unnaturally high frequency and I figured if I could harness those vibrations and convert it into energy, well, it would be beneficial, to say the least, for every human being on this planet. So I built this vibrational energy harness that could harness the vibrations on this Earth. However, this never worked because the key thing I was missing was enough speed to allow the vibrations to be in-phase which would allow the device to siphon enough vibrations to convert into energy. I believe Tremor wants to siphon _all_ the energy from the vibrations and transfer it into herself. She will be unstoppable. She would be too powerful," Dr. Wells said, his voice filled with dread. Barry looked beyond angry.

"You _built_ this device? What were you thinking Dr. Wells?! This is all because of you!" Barry angrily accused.

"Mr. Allen, I never knew it would be of any danger. How was I to predict someone from an alternate universe would put us all in this situation?" Dr. Wells explained

"What will it do to this Earth?" Barry asked. Dr. Wells had a pained expression on his face.

"It will…destroy the entire planet," He said. As soon as he heard that, Barry clenched his fists in frustration. Kurt seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. He shuffled closer to Blaine, who put his arm around Kurt. They were both drawing comfort from each other.

"Can we stop it?" Barry asked through clenched teeth. Dr. Wells nodded.

"I have an idea of how to stop her. She told us her location. That military base is where this device is located," Dr. Wells explained

"That explains the sand when she broke in the Lima Bean. She was at the military base," Barry said, nodding.

Kurt noticed Sebastian silently staring at Barry and Dr. Wells. "Sebastian? Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"I don't understand. Barry, why are you not rushing off to save my mother? Why are you not doing it now?" Sebastian said. He had a look in his eyes which was full of pain and fear. Barry squeezed Sebastian's shoulder.

"Sebastian, I promise you. I will get your mother back. I promise, nothing will happen to her. I won't let you lose your mother just like I did," Barry said, full of conviction and determination.

"She's _our_ mother. _We_ won't lose her. You will save her this time," Sebastian quietly told Barry.


	9. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Ok we're running out of time and I'm going to need more than two hours," Dr. Wells said while frantically fidgeting with some device. Barry and Sebastian looked almost as if they were going to blow their tops.

"We don't have more than two hours, Wells! My mother is going to die!" Sebastian shouted at him. Kurt never saw this side of him before. He made his way towards Sebastian and placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Sebastian buried his head in his hands.

"We'll save her. Barry will save her. You will have your mother back," Kurt said trying to comfort him. Sebastian nodded, trying to calm himself.

"Alright, Wells, how long do you need to complete the device you're building?" Barry asked.

"Another hour maybe? We definitely don't have time," Wells said, shaking his head.

"Ok. I think I've got an incredibly bad idea which could probably buy us some time and help save Nora. Right now, I think it's our only chance," Barry replied looking at everyone.

"Go for it, "Sebastian encouraged.

Tremor looked around the empty warehouse housing the dimensional device that was going to give her unlimited power. She needed that power. It was powerful enough to get her home to her Earth and once she got rid of the Flash, she would be free to control Central City and do exactly as she pleased. All she needed was him to provide enough speed for the device to be in-phase, absorbing all the vibrational energy from this Earth and transferring it into herself. This energy could also prolong her lifespan which was perfect because she had no intention of dying soon. The time was almost up. Tremor smiled to herself because she knew the Flash was definitely coming. She knew he would do anything to save Nora, the woman who wore his mother's face. She was right. There was suddenly a flash of yellow electricity before a man appeared in front of her.

"I'm here. Now let Nora go!" The Flash said. He came and he was dressed in his usual ridiculous red suit with his face covered. Tremor smiled again to herself. She knew he would come.

"Not until you do as I say, "Tremor snarled at him.

"I know what you're up to, Bridget! You plan to absorb the vibrational energies of this Earth! It will destroy everything! Billions of people will die! Please, don't do this!" The Flash tried reasoning with her. Did he honestly think she cared if people lived or died? This chit-chat was pointless. They were wasting time. She wanted to absorb the energy fast and dispose of him. He was the only thing standing between her and unlimited power.

"I grow tired of this! Start charging up the device, Flash! Run around it. Your natural electricity will help power it up. Hurry up or Nora dies!" Tremor threatened. The Flash bowed his head in defeat before her. His powerlessness made her feel smug. She controlled him.

"Alright. I will do it, but please, I want to see Nora. I just want to see that she's safe. Not a projection or anything but her in the flesh. Let me see her and I'll do as you ask," The Flash begged. Tremor rolled her eyes. If seeing Nora was going to help speed up the process, then she supposed it wouldn't be bad for The Flash to get a glimpse of her. She hesitated for a moment before disappearing behind a locked door, dragging Nora out. She noticed Nora was less of a whimpering mess and seemed more composed and somewhat braver now. She gave Tremor a steely look, refusing to be pushed around. She stood up straight and marched forward. Tremor led her to The Flash who seemed relieved to see her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Nora nodded solemnly. The Flash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Satisfied? Now do as I tell you or she's dead," Tremor said calmly, looking at The Flash. Suddenly, a smile slowly formed on The Flash's face. Tremor frowned at his expression.

"Oh I'm not doing anything for you, you psycho," The Flash said calmly. Did he not realise that he was bargaining with Nora's life? "Barry, NOW!" The Flash suddenly shouted and before Tremor could react, there was a blur of light and she was painfully thrown across the room. She hit the wall and crumpled to the floor in agony. She looked up just in time to see the real Barry Allen using his speed to vibrate the chains holding Nora, freeing her. The guy in The Flash costume took off his mask and Tremor saw the face of Barry Allen's doppelganger looking back at her.

"Stay away from my mother!" Sebastian Smythe snarled at her. Tremor screamed in rage at them. They played her. They would pay for this. She would kill them all. She stood up and aimed her hands at Nora, about to shoot vibrational bursts to kill her but before anything could happen, Barry took hold of Nora and Sebastian by the scruff of their necks and they suddenly vanished in a burst of yellow lightning. Tremor screamed out in rage and defeat. They would pay for this. This wasn't over. Barry was going to help her with what she wanted and he wasn't going to get away with it. She would do whatever it takes to obtain power. This time, Barry will do as she says.


	10. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"How's Nora? Is she alright?" Kurt asked Barry when he sped back into the room.

"She's fine. I told her and Henry to get out of the city. Stay away for a bit until we sort things out," Barry explained.

"They're taking this whole thing quite well actually, seeing as my mother just got kidnapped and both my parents saw a guy move at superhuman speed," Sebastian said, still wearing the red Flash suit.

"How did Tremor fall for it? Wouldn't she have known Sebastian was the fake Flash?" Blaine asked.

"Which is why we made it quite believable. I sped Sebastian over there and sped away again, so it looked as if Sebastian was the speedster with the yellow lighting around him and all," Barry explained. Blaine nodded.

"I'm done! Finally!" Wells suddenly declared, holding up a metallic device.

"What is it?" Kurt asked

"Well, long story short, all Barry has to do is attach this to the vibrational device. When he runs, this device I built will dampen Tremor's powers while simultaneously allowing both Tremor and Barry to vibrate at the same frequency as their Earth, pulling them both back home, "Wells explained. Kurt thought it was a good plan but Barry frowned at Wells.

"How do you know at what frequency I vibrate at? You didn't do any tests," Barry asked.

"Barry relax. I'm a very smart man. Trust me," Wells told him. Barry didn't buy it.

"Wells, I'm a scientist too remember? How do you know what frequency I vibrate at?" Barry asked again.

"It's easy. Simple built-in detectors in this vibrational dampener," Wells said indicating the device he just built. Kurt noticed that Barry wasn't convinced and still looked at Wells suspiciously but seemed to let it go for now. They had much bigger problems on their plate.

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the auditorium door. A girl seemed to be cursing at it while an older man was trying to reprimand her for her language.

"Mr. Schue! I told you there are people here! Look they even locked the door! It could be the damn Warblers with stupid Sebastian trying to steal our songs or something," The girl seemed to be shouting.

"Santana calm down! I have the key! Mind your language!" Mr. Schue replied.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in horror. Barry seemed to be at a loss of what to do and Wells just looked confused.

"Great. Of all people who had to discover us, it had to be future-inmate-Sha-Queer-A. Couldn't it be wheelchair guy or young Barbara Streisand's overly hulking boyfriend?" Sebastian muttered.

"Hey! They're our friends! They have names!" Blaine said, advancing angrily. Kurt had to hold him back.

"Whatever. I'm going to sit over here and watch the drama unfold," Sebastian said, taking a seat and rolling his eyes at Blaine's reaction.

"So I could just super-speed away. Sebastian, give me back my suit," Barry said. Sebastian didn't make any attempt to move. He just sat there and crossed his legs.

"No. no. You can't super-speed away Barry. How're we going to explain this?" Blaine replied, indicating Wells and the scraps of metal strewn all over the place as a result of him building the vibrational dampener. "Besides, Mr. Schue is with her. We could probably use their help," Blaine continued.

"I really don't need anyone else knowing my secret identity. It's just going to put everyone in danger," Barry said seriously. Before Blaine could react, Barry suddenly cried out in pain, clutching his head in agony. It was happening again. Tremor was trying to vibe here, only this time it seemed worse and prolonged. Barry fell to the floor, writhing. Kurt noticed blood dripping from his nose. Barry let out another agonising scream. Kurt ran to him, trying to calm him down. Suddenly, the auditorium door was flung open and in came Santana and Mr. Schue. They froze at the sight of the scene in front of them. No one had time to even react to their presence there because Tremor suddenly Vibed in front of them. Kurt noticed Santana and Mr. Schue's flabbergasted expressions. He sighed. They were in the loop now, nothing could change that.

"Well Barry Allen, you think you can fool me? You think this is over? I'm done playing games! You will do as I say!" Tremor said, rage apparent in her eyes. Barry struggled but managed to get up. He wiped the dripping blood from his nose.

"Tremor! You are going to kill innocent people! For what? Power? This whole Earth destroyed for your selfish needs? I am not going to let that happen!" Barry replied, equally enraged. Tremor laughed bitterly.

"Oh you will do as I say, Flash," Tremor said, her bitter smile apparent on her cruel face. Tremor suddenly pulled another hostage in view and Kurt noticed Barry's petrified expression when he saw who it was. It was Iris. The waitress Barry was so worried about in the Lima Bean. She was definitely someone important in his life judging by his angered expression. Kurt could have sworn he felt the rage pouring out of Barry in waves.

"LET HER GO!" Barry bellowed at Tremor. She was unfazed and just chuckled.

"You won't trick me this time. I know you've been working with Harrison Wells. He's the only one who could've figured out my plan," Tremor said.

" _Let her go, Tremor_!" Barry said again, shaking.

"No! I won't! She's somewhere where you'll never be able to super-speed her away fast enough because I've rigged the whole room with explosives. If you so much as touch the door, it detonates and Iris West of this Earth will be no more!" Tremor told him, her voice bitter and full of anger. Barry seemed to slump where he stood. Kurt noticed the helpless expression on his face.

"Fine. I'll do anything. I'll do anything you want, just please…please don't hurt her…please," Barry begged.

"You know what I want. And this stupid school you insist on hiding out in will be the first to go once my device is operational. Meet me at the football field in two hours, Flash," Tremor said. It was Kurt's turn to feel petrified. She was at their school. They were definitely going to die.

"No! Tremor! These people are innocent! Please don't do this!" Barry tried to reason.

"They're helping you, Flash. That does not make them innocent! This whole Earth will be destroyed. You better be there, Barry Allen or your future wife's doppelganger gets a premature death!" Tremor said, cruel determination clear on her face as she pushed Iris in front of him. Kurt was taken aback. Future wife? That explained Barry's reaction towards Iris. He loved her. Well, he loved the Iris on his Earth but this was Iris as well. Tears were flowing freely down Iris' face. Her gag prevented her from speaking. All Barry could do was stare helplessly at her.

"I will get you out! Iris! I will save you! I promise you!" Barry told her. Iris nodded at him. Tremor pulled her away and stared cruelly once again at Barry before disappearing in a burst of energy. Barry fell on his knees.

"Barry, you can't confront her now. If you do, without a plan, we'll all just end up dead," Wells tried to tell him. Barry stood up, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"I know," he said quietly.

"What the heck just happened? What in the world is going on? Tell me what's happening!" Santana demanded. She seemed quite frantic. Kurt had almost forgotten Mr. Schue and Santana were there. He eyed Sebastian who nodded at Kurt and led Santana and Mr. Schue to the other side of the room. He hoped Sebastian could manage to explain this craziness to them.

"Barry, we'll save Iris. Wells will figure out a way," Kurt told him, attempting to place his hand on Barry's shoulder to comfort him but Barry moved away from him.

"I know," Barry said again. "I just…need some air. I need…to be alone for a while. I'll be back," Barry told them. Kurt looked at him worriedly. Barry looked around the room once before disappearing in a flash of yellow lightning.

Kurt sighed and sat down. This was not good. Nothing was looking good at the moment.


	11. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Barry paced restlessly along the school hallways. He was growing increasingly frustrated and punched a school locker angrily. It did not help his mood. All he got in return was the pain. He contemplated just running off and confronting Tremor but he knew that wouldn't do Iris or anyone else any good. He might just end up getting himself, or worse, Iris, killed. He just felt helpless and agitated. It was time he got back to the group and figured out a way to get Iris back. Before he could super- speed away, without looking, he accidently bumped into a girl. She lost her balance and before Barry could stop her fall and steady her, she dropped all her books and tripped on them, bumping her head on a locker in the process.

"Ouch!" The girl exclaimed, clutching her head in agony. She had mousy brown hair and a small frame.

"I am so so sorry! Are you alright?!" Barry said, frantically trying to help her up. Her long hair was obscuring her features. Finally, the girl looked up and Barry gasped.

"Kara! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, shocked. What in the world was Supergirl doing here? How did she get here? Why was her hair brown instead of blonde? So many questions were running through Barry's head. The girl looked at him in confusion, pain still apparent in her eyes.

"Kara? My name is Marley. Marley Rose," the girl said. Barry's wide-eyed stare turned to understanding as a single word played through his mind. _Doppelganger_.

"Right. Yeah sorry. I just…thought you were someone else. I'm…uh…Sebastian. Smythe," Barry said, lifting her up to a stable standing position. He collected her books and handed it to her.

"Oh, I guess I have one of those faces," Marley replied, cracking a little smile.

"Listen, Marley I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I was having a bad day and I hit you and you fell and you hit your head and – "

"Its fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention myself," Marley said, shyly smiling, while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. At Barry's confused expression, Marley giggled, "I was visiting the principle. I'm transferring to this school in a couple of days so I had some documents to settle out. Also I was gonna put some books in my locker," Marley explained, indicating the handful of books she was carrying. Barry smiled at her and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Marley asked Barry.

"Oh…uh…Glee Club practice," Barry told her, uncomfortably.

"Oh. I heard the Glee Club here is pretty good. You been here long?" Marley asked again.

"Well, I'm not technically from this school. I'm from a rival Glee Club. Dalton Academy," Barry said. Marley looked pretty confused. Before she could ask another question, Barry cut her off, "I'm just visiting a friend here. Anyways, Marley, I'm really sorry. I should've been paying attention and I should've caught you before you fell…I guess I can't save everyone, "Barry said, meaning it as a joke but it came out sounding sad and wistful instead. Marley seemed to have caught his tone but she smiled at him.

"Sebastian, its fine, really. I'm alright. You can't save everyone. Sometimes accidents happen. The best thing you can do is try and give your best. I wasn't paying attention as well. Sometimes, you've got to accept that it's not entirely your fault," Marley said, placing her hand on his shoulder. She smiled shyly at him again. Barry stared at her for a moment before reluctantly accepting that Marley was right. He tried his best. He always tried. Yes, Tremor being here was definitely his fault but he was sure as hell not going to let that determine what happens. He was definitely going to try and make sure this world was safe and he was going to save Iris. Everything was going to be alright and the only person who could decide if he wanted to succeed or fail was himself. He looked at Marley again before smiling back at her.

"Thank you, Marley. You have no idea how much I needed that, "Barry said grinning. Marley chuckled, a little confused but happy to help.

"You're welcome. Goodbye Sebastian, "Marley said while walking away towards the exit. "Nice meeting you," she called after him.

"You too!" Barry called back. "Goodbye Marley. You aren't Kara but you have no idea how much you've helped," Barry whispered to himself and smiled.

Barry sped his way back to the auditorium and saw everyone there waiting for him. He smiled at them. They could do this. It was time to win.


	12. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long delay on the story. This is the 14th Chapter. Just a few more chapters until the end. I will try to update as soon as I can and I will finish the story. Thank you very much :)**

CHAPTER 14

"I've got a way to find out where Iris is, Barry. One thing Tremor didn't take into consideration when she took the explosives is that I built all of them. As a precaution, I fitted each bomb with a tracking device. I can locate the active bombs and I'll know where Iris is being held," Wells explained to Barry. Barry looked incredibly relieved and nodded at him.

"I'll have to speed over and attach the vibrational dampener to the device. I'll need a distraction," Barry told Wells.

"Yeah and I will need you to use your speed to disarm the bombs. I can't disarm it without certain specialised devices. Your speed is our best bet," Wells added. Barry nodded at him again. They definitely needed some kind of long-lasting distraction.

"But Tremor said my speed won't do any good against the bombs," Barry told Wells. Wells didn't seem at all concerned about this.

"Don't concern yourself with that. Just worry about getting Iris out when I give you the signal. I have a plan," Wells told Barry confidently. Barry didn't look convinced. Wells caught his unsure expression.

"Look, Allen, you have to trust me. Iris will be safe. Now all we have to do is explain the plan to the others. We'll pull it off," Wells said, placing his hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry sighed.

"Alright. I hope you're right," Barry said. He turned towards Sebastian who was at the other end of the auditorium still attempting to explain this weird situation to Santana and Mr. Schue with the help of Blaine and Kurt. It did not seem to be going well. Santana looked like she was about to hit Sebastian in the face. Mr. Schue just sat down, frowning in contemplation. Barry sighed and made his way towards them. He didn't have time for this. Iris was in danger and by looping in two more people, it just increased the number of people in harm's way.

"Heya guys – "Barry started but he was cut off by Santana. "Who are you? I'm not buying the superhero-from-another-universe crap story, pretty boy. Are you working for Sebastian? You're planning to sabotage us," Santana accused him. Barry held up his hands and was going to explain that he wasn't planning on sabotaging anyone before he was beaten to it by Kurt, who seemed pretty angered by Santana's lack of trust or understanding at the desperate situation they were in.

"Look, Santana, I don't _care_ if you don't believe us. I don't _care_ what you think. The fact remains that you're in the loop now. Tremor has seen your face and Mr. Schue's face and she _will_ harm you. You can stay here and selfishly think the worst of everyone like you always do or you can shut your mouth and help us stop this evil supervillain that's hell-bent on destroying our Earth!" Kurt angrily burst out at her. She seemed simultaneously taken aback and impressed at his outburst. Mr. Schue rolled his eyes at them both but nodded his head in agreement.

"What can we do to help?" He said seriously. Barry smiled at him. He definitely suited the teacher role.

"We've got a plan. I doubt any of you will like it, "Barry said, looking at them.

"Bring it on. Let's go save your future wife, "Sebastian told Barry, still wearing the Flash suit with that familiar smirk plastered on his face.

Mr. Schue was finding the whole thing hard to process. He couldn't allow the kids to put themselves in danger. This plan they had was crazy but Dr. Wells who seemed to be an accomplished scientist looked like he knew what he was doing but Mr. Schue far from trusted him. There was something odd about that man. He did, however, trust Barry. If Blaine and Kurt were willing to actually trust Sebastian, the guy who almost blinded Blaine, of all people, and were willing to work together to help Barry, an actual superhero, _not_ trusting him would be the difficulty here. Barry seemed confident their plan was going to work and he did give Mr. Schue his word that he wouldn't let anything happen to his kids.

The multiverse was real. Superheroes existed. Powers. Inter-dimensional travel. _Time_ travel. What next? Aliens? At this point, he realised aliens would probably be the least surprising or eventful thing that could happen. Mr. Schue sighed as he made his way to the principal's office. He doubted anyone would be there but he had to double-check. He was tasked with making sure the school was empty so no one would get caught in the crossfire, fighting Tremor.

He entered the office and was relieved to find no one there. He didn't feel like explaining himself to anyone. Thankfully, Sue Sylvester wasn't there either. He couldn't endure insults right now. He was making his way out of the office when he noticed a beeping sound. He frowned. He noticed the sound was coming from under the desk. He made his way back and looked under it. His eyes widened as he immediately regretted his decision. There were two huge explosives strapped to the desk. The timer read half an hour. It would go off the exact second Barry had to meet Tremor. If Barry was late, Tremor wouldn't stop the timer and the whole school would explode. He snapped a picture of the bombs with his phone and ran out of the office. He smashed the fire alarm, there was no time in coming up with a good excuse to get the remaining staff in the school out of there. This was a quicker way. He sped his way to the auditorium to warn the others. There was a lot more at stake than he realised.

He reached the auditorium and slammed open the door. The only person he saw was Dr. Wells who looked startled at his surprising entrance.

"What's going on?" Wells asked, the startled look still plastered on his face.

"We have to come up with a different plan. There are explosives in the school. If Tremor doesn't see Barry at the exact time he was supposed to meet up with her, or if she suspects what we're up to, I'm betting she's gonna blow up the school," Mr. Schue said, frantically shoving the picture of the bombs in Dr. Wells' hands. Wells' eyes widened as he noticed the bombs.

"Oh, it's gonna do more than blow up the school. I designed these bombs myself. These bombs are capable of destroying an entire block," Dr. Wells said.

"Are you kidding me?! What are we gonna do? We have to come up with another plan! Buy us more time somehow until we can disarm the bombs!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"The only person who can disarm it is Tremor. And we can't pull the plug on the plan now. It's already underway," Dr. Wells replied, a worried expression plastered on his face. Mr. Schue closed his eyes. They were all going to die. This was doomed from the start. The only hope they had was Barry.

"Let's hope it works. Or we'll all be dead very very soon," Mr. Schue said quietly.


	13. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Kurt was shaking. He and Sebastian walked towards Tremor at the opposite end of the football field, who looked about as ready to blast them to smithereens. Blaine and Santana went along with Barry to help locate Iris with the bomb detector Wells gave them to track his bombs. Santana insisted on coming along, mainly because she couldn't believe Sebastian's doppelganger was an actual superhero – and a powerful one at that – but she also wanted to help. With Barry, she would be safe. Kurt was confident about that. Kurt felt that his angry outburst at her might've had something to do with her sudden bravery. She looked impressed. Maybe she felt she would also find bravery when she was with Barry just as Kurt did because right now he was surprised at his own bravery. He was shaking inside but he had the courage to face this all-powerful monster woman who intended to kill everyone on this Earth. For some reason, meeting Barry had brought out unexplainable courage he never thought he possessed.

Kurt glanced at Sebastian who had an unreadable expression on his face. He strode towards Tremor with determination. Sebastian still had Barry's Flash suit on but without his face covered. It was all part of the distraction. Tremor wouldn't fall for the fake-flash trick another time but it was good for buying them time. Sebastian suddenly noticed Kurt looking at him and he frowned at him.

"What gay-face? Do I have chocolate on my face?" Sebastian sarcastically remarked. There was the douche again. Kurt was wondering where he'd gone. He frowned angrily at Sebastian.

"Why? Why do you have to do that? Just…why?" Kurt remarked. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I'm just a little…on edge," Sebastian said, shifting uncomfortably. Kurt squinted at him.

"You know, it's alright to be afraid," He replied.

"I'm not afraid."

"Right. Well, I am."

They reached Tremor who was looking at Sebastian with hatred. Sebastian looked calm but Kurt could feel the fear radiating off him.

"Well, you're early Barry Allen. Or should I say...Sebastian Smythe?" Tremor said with contempt. "Just because you're wearing his super-suit doesn't mean you're him. I should kill you, "She continued.

"How do you know I'm not Barry Allen? I could be. You may be sabotaging yourself just because you're unsure if I'm Barry Allen or not. So, kill me, why don't you? If I _am_ The Flash, you'll just be stuck here forever and I'll be dead. Good luck getting home," Sebastian replied, his breathing becoming heavier. Tremor just smiled at him. That smile was going to give Kurt nightmares for a long time.

"If you were Barry Allen, I wouldn't be fast enough to kill you, would I? You would escape," Tremor replied. She knew alright. They didn't have time anymore. She was just toying with them and she was definitely prepared to kill them. She raised her hands, preparing to blast them. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" Tremor snarled at them. They were dead.

"You know I wouldn't do anything that could harm Iris. Even if it meant dying. If I ran, you'd just detonate the bomb, wouldn't you?" Sebastian said. That made Tremor halt for a moment. She narrowed her eyes at Sebastian and lowered her arm.

"You do know that once I get you to run around the device, I can absorb all the vibrational energy from this Earth and Iris will be dead anyway?" Tremor said.

"But you also said that if I run around the device, I could get home? I'm planning to bring Iris with me. She'll be safe," Sebastian replied. Kurt knew the angle Sebastian was playing. Kurt was impressed, Sebastian was smart. So, he played along.

"Barry, what? No, you promised we'd be safe. You promised you'd make sure nothing happened to us," Kurt said mustering enough emotional hurt at this "betrayal". Sebastian lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Iris is everything to me," Sebastian replied. Tremor narrowed her eyes at them again.

"Not so heroic are you, Flash?"

"Nothing matters to me more than Iris," Sebastian said. Tremor looked at them for a moment before laughing in their faces.

"You really think I'm that stupid, do you? I know how much Barry loves Iris and I know how much she means to him but I also know that Barry Allen would never _ever_ sacrifice an _entire world_ just for his own selfish reasons. I know who you are, doppelganger. Your plan failed and now you're gonna die, "Tremor replied. She raised both hands, ready to blast them both. Kurt could sense Sebastian's panic. It wasn't time. Barry hadn't given them the signal. He had to think fast.

"Wait. Wait! Before you kill us! Please hear us out! We have a proposition! If you kill us! You'll never know what we're gonna say and you might miss out on something even better!" Kurt frantically shouted.

"Nice try. You're going to die now," Tremor replied.

"I promise you! You will be beating yourself up for killing us! What's the harm in hearing us out? If you don't like it, you can kill us," Kurt replied. Sebastian eyed him.

"I hope you have a plan Kurt because if I die here, I _swear_ – "

"Look. Tremor. We're not going anywhere. Barry doesn't even know we're here. He still has 15 minutes before your meeting. He's still in the school trying to figure out a way to stop you. He's not going to find a way though, so what's the harm in listening to what we're going to say," Kurt said, ignoring Sebastian

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Sebastian whispered frantically in Kurt's ear. Kurt ignored him again.

"Okay. Fine. Make it quick," Tremor told Kurt while lowering her palms. Kurt's mind went blank. He couldn't think of anything. They were doomed.

Sebastian glanced at Kurt. Based on his expression, he knew Kurt couldn't think of anything. This was it. This was the time they died. He had to do something before Tremor realised they were just stalling. The vibrational device was right behind Tremor. The original plan was for Kurt and Sebastian to distract Tremor as long as they could until Barry gave them the signal that he'd located Iris and secured her before he super-sped them all away. They would then come up with another plan on how to attach the vibrational dampener Wells built onto the device but Sebastian nicked the vibrational dampener without Wells knowing just in case they had the chance to secure it then…or in case of an emergency. This definitely qualified as an emergency. He figured if he was going to die today, he might as well accomplish something useful. He sighed and closed his eyes just as Tremor narrowed hers. In the split-second Tremor figured out what was happening, Sebastian mustered all the speed he could and ran straight at Tremor.

Kurt was standing, shell-shocked, unable to register what Sebastian had done. He witnessed Sebastian pummel into Tremor straight on, just as she realised they were stalling. She fell to the ground and Sebastian kicked her head in for good measure as he kept on running towards the vibrational device. Tremor was rolling on the ground in agony, her bottom lip, bleeding. Oh, they were dead for sure. What the heck was Sebastian doing? Tremor was getting up and she aimed her palm straight at Sebastian, about to blast him. Kurt had to do something. He leaped on top of her and held her down. She was screaming with rage. Tremor managed to free one of her palms and Kurt silently cursed himself for not being much stronger. Tremor released a wave of energy from her palm and Kurt felt himself propelled about 50 feet into the air. The ground seemed so far from here. This was it. He could never escape this. He only hoped Sebastian managed to attach the dampener to the device and escaped before Tremor could muster enough energy to blast him too. Barry would save this world. Everyone would be safe. Kurt saw himself get closer and closer to the ground. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.


End file.
